Vices Versailles
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /bon annif Arlia/ Heero cherche pendant longtemps ce qu'il va faire de sa vie. Il trouve ce qui lui convient le mieux mais est ce qu'il va tout perdre ?/Modifiée 18/03/2013/


**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Rating** : K

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Relena, Trowa, Quatre, Dorothy, Hilde, Wufei

**Note de l'auteur** : Puisque tu as 18 ans ce jour et que tu peux maintenant lire des lemons, je te fais un truc tout en douceur

* * *

**Vices Versailles**

* * *

La guerre était finie, le putsch de Marie-Meiya maîtrisé. Les cinq pilotes repartent vers leur vie et leur activité.

Wufei vient d'intégrer les Preventers dans le bas de l'échelle mais il la gravira rapidement c'est couru d'avance.

Quatre repart vers L4 et ses responsabilités. Il faut qu'il remette en état de sa colonie et également faire tourner la société de son père. Enfin, il n'est pas tout seul pour réaliser tout cela, il ne faut pas rêver ! Les conseillés de son père commençaient juste à le former au moment du putsch, c'est pourquoi il avait si facilement pu s'impliquer et laisser tout en plan.

Trowa reprend sa vie de troubadour au sein du cirque avec sa sœur, enfin si elle ne l'est pas vraiment, elle assume ce rôle et la situation satisfaisait le brun-roux. Il a maintenant un endroit où se poser sans toutefois arrêter de courir le monde.

Duo lui retourne sur L2, il est attendu par Hilde. Ensemble, ils font fonctionner une société de recyclage. La fin de la guerre amène beaucoup de travail aux jeunes gens et c'est tant mieux pour eux.

Heero quant à lui, il va où on a besoin de lui. Pareil à lui-même, il pense aux besoins des autres avant les siens. N'ayant pas vraiment d'endroit où repartir, il reste auprès de Relena. Assumant sa protection en cette période de reconstruction de la paix.

Le temps passe sans que les choses ne bougent vraiment. Yuy reste dans l'ombre de la princesse, une ombre un peu taciturne.

Au gré des déplacements de Relena, Heero croise ses anciens coéquipiers. Le seul qu'il retrouve avec un réel plaisir, reste Duo. Ce dernier passe également de temps en temps à Sank quand il livre ou qu'il vient chercher des métaux. Il aime faire un crochet pour rencontrer le métis et passer une partie de la soirée à discuter avec lui.

µµµ

En entrant dans le salon, la blonde regarde le jeune homme assit sur un appui de fenêtre. Ce dernier regarde dans le jardin sans bouger depuis presque une heure. Elle l'a bien vu tout à l'heure quand elle faisait des documents depuis le jardin.

-« Heero, il y a deux ans que tu es en fonction au château, tu es sûr d'être à ta place ici ? » Demande-elle en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

-« Le soldat est mort quand j'ai abattu Marie-Meiya avec une balle à blanc pour le geste. Je ne sais pas où est ma place ! » Avoue le métis.

Il reste le regard posé sur le papillon qui voltige dans le jardin.

-« Ce n'est pas que ta présence me gêne, Heero, mais tu m'as l'air si malheureux. Je ne veux pas t'enfermer dans un rôle qui ne te convient pas. » Insiste Relena.

-« J'apprécie de voyager autour de la Terre et dans les colonies avec toi. » Répond Yuy en regardant la jeune femme.

-« Mais tu n'es pas heureux ! »

-« Je ne suis pas malheureux non plus Relena. »

-« Alors tant mieux ! J'espère qu'un jour au détour d'un voyage, tu trouveras ta place. » Sourit tendrement ma blonde.

-« On repart quand ? » S'informe le jeune homme.

Il reporte à nouveau son visage vers la fenêtre pour recommencer à suivre le lépidoptère des yeux.

-« Dans trois jours. En tout cas merci d'être mon cavalier dans toutes ses soirées. Cela évite aux prétendants de me tourner trop autour. »

-« C'est toi qui choisis la personne qui te convient. »

La blonde l'embrasse sur la joue et s'en va.

De garde du corps, pour finir Heero est devenu homme de compagnie, secrétaire de temps en temps. Une fois qu'il avait fini de monter la garde de protection de la vice-présidente aux affaires étrangères, Yuy n'avait plus voulu toucher à une arme.

La blonde a bien essayé de pousser leur relation sur une autre voie plus privée, seulement le brun, par son comportement, lui a bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne seront jamais autre chose que des amis. La jeune femme représentait trop de symbole pour Heero pour qu'il puisse l'aimer d'amour charnel.

L'amour de Relena s'était mu avec le temps en amour presque maternel, elle voulait donc l'aider à se sentir mieux dans cette société où il croyait dur comme fer ne plus avoir sa place.

C'est pour cette raison que la vice-présidente ne refuse aucune sortie lors de ses déplacements, espérant toujours qu'il découvre ce qui lui plaît et pourquoi pas la personne qui lui convient le mieux et lui apportera le bonheur comme les quatre autres pilotes l'ont trouvé avec le temps.

µµµ

Les années passant, les visites de ses ex-coéquipiers se font de plus en plus rares. Heero finit par se retrouver seul avec ses désillusions. Alors il décide de rattraper sa jeunesse en soirée mondaine, en avant-première de cinéma, en promenade en bateau, en dancing. Yuy se plie de toute bonne grâce pour tenir compagnie à la blonde sans qu'il n'y trouve un vrai plaisir.

Il y a maintenant cinq jours qu'ils sont revenus d'un tour du monde pour expliquer les nouveaux changements politiques.

A l'heure actuelle la jeune femme effectue son travail à Sank et ne repartira pas avant un bon mois. Quand c'est comme cela, Heero ne vient à l'ambassade que le matin et le soir pour accompagner Relena sur son lieu de travail.

Pourtant en ce milieu d'après midi, le brun pousse la porte du cabinet de travail de la jeune femme.

-« Relena, je peux te déranger ? »

-« Bien sûr, Heero. » Dit la blonde en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Elle tient à ce qu'il puisse constater qu'il a son entière attention.

-« Voilà, j'ai trouvé ce que je veux faire de ma vie. J'ai fait mes recherches. Mon passé pouvant être un obstacle, je vais disparaître, me refaire une identité. »

-« Qu'est-ce que je dois dire aux autres quand ils vont passer ? » Interroge la vice-présidente.

Elle ne cherche certainement pas à l'empêcher de faire ce choix de vie, elle veut seulement continuer à le soutenir, comme elle le fait depuis des années maintenant.

-« Tu te fais des illusions ! Il y a presque un an que je n'en ai vu aucun. » Répond Yuy.

Il a pourtant une boule qui se fait dans son estomac rien qu'à l'énoncé de ses ex-coéquipiers.

-« Tu me donneras ton adresse ? » Demande Relena en se levant pour venir le serrer dans ses bras et lui prouver que pour elle il est important.

-« Oui, quand j'aurai réapparu ! »

µµµ

Fin de matinée, Winner se trouve dans le salon privé de Relena. Il doit effectuer une croisière pour décrocher des contrats pour sa société. L'embarquement est prévu en soirée à Nice. Etant donné qu'il y a un moment qu'il n'a pas vu la jeune femme, il a décidé de faire le crochet pour lui rendre visite et voir si elle a des nouvelles d'Heero.

-« Quatre, je te l'ai dit, il y a trois ans que je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Il est parti sa veste sur l'épaule, son sac à la main, sous les étoiles. Il m'avait dit qu'il reprendrait contact ! Il ne l'a jamais fait. » Certifie Relena.

-« Wufei a cherché, mais il ne l'a jamais trouvé ! » Affirme le blond en prenant la tasse de thé que la servante lui présente.

-« Quatre, il a dit qu'il allait se refaire une identité ! » Dit catégoriquement la blonde.

-« Oui, mais quand même ! Et les autres n'ont pas de nouvelles non plus, je suppose ? » Interroge Winner.

Ce dernier connaît pourtant la réponse pour avoir appelé ses anciens coéquipiers il y a quinze jours seulement on ne sait jamais, un effet de circonstance. Si un d'eux retrouvait Heero il doit prévenir la jeune femme qui est leur lien à tous depuis la disparition du jeune homme.

-« Non, régulièrement vous venez aux nouvelles, seulement je n'en ai pas plus que vous. Enfin celui qui m'étonne le plus c'est Duo ! Deux fois l'année qu'il téléphone pour savoir si j'en ai eu. Jamais il ne passe pourtant il n'habite pas si loin.» Attaque Relena.

Pour essayer de se calmer elle porte sa tasse de thé à sa bouche avant de la déposer sur la table basse devant elle. Elle prend à la place un toast et elle mord dedans nerveusement, elle est vraiment en colère contre le natté. Heero lui avait si souvent dit que de tous ses coéquipiers, c'était le seul qu'il pouvait considérer comme un vrai ami. Et cela la fait rager qu'il n'a pas essayé de le retrouver. Elle est persuadée qu'il aurait réussi lui.

-« Il n'a pas eu facile ! Faire faillite juste au moment où Hilde est entre la vie et la mort à la naissance de leur petite fille. » Justifie Winner.

Il n'apprécie pas tellement qu'elle s'en prenne au châtain qui n'est pas là pour se défendre lui-même.

-« Il y a combien de temps qu'il habite à Grasse maintenant ? » Demande la blonde.

-« Dix-huit mois comme sa fille, elle est adorable. Quand on se rencontre c'est toujours dans un lieu public comme s'il avait honte de sa maison ! » Précise Winner surtout parce qu'il est intrigué par cet état de fait.

-« C'est navrant pour toi que Katerina ait justement eu une grosse angine blanche, la veille de votre départ. Cela vous aurait fait du bien à Dorothy et toi, ce petit voyage en famille. » Dit Relena en tendant le plateau de toasts au blond qu'il refuse de la main.

-« Que veux-tu c'est la vie ! On voulait fêter en même temps nos cinq ans de mariage et les quatre ans de la petite. » Explique Quatre en se levant pour partir.

-« Amuse-toi bien quand même ! » Sourit mademoiselle Peacecraft en le raccompagnant jusqu'à l'entrée de sa demeure.

-« J'y vais pour le travail. » Rappelle Winner avant d'embrasser Relena sur la joue en guise d'au revoir.

Quatre téléphone à Duo de sa voiture avec chauffeur afin de savoir s'il peut passer chez lui.

-« Je suis désolé Quatre, je fais la nuit et je n'ai pas le temps de te recevoir. Je dois encore m'occuper de ma fille jusqu'au retour de Hilde du travail. J'ai un listing de choses qui doivent être faites absolument aujourd'hui. J'aurai pu modifier un peu mon planning cela aurait été avec plaisir, surtout qu'il y a un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu. »

Quatre sait très bien que depuis leur arrivée à Grasse, Duo et Hilde travaillent dans l'usine d'huile de la ville. Winner soupire un peu, il se fait rare Maxwell depuis cette tragédie dans sa vie. Sa société c'était sa fierté, son indépendance. Quatre essayera de voir le natté quand il reviendra de croisière dans sept jours.

-« Je reviens dans sept jours, on essayera de se voir ? »

-« Je l'inscris au calendrier, on verra avec nos horaires. » Réplique le châtain avant de raccrocher.

Winner se rend donc directement dans sa chambre réservée d'hôtel. L'embarquement est prévu à 21H. Il passe une partie de son après-midi à réviser ses atouts pour décrocher le plus de contrats possibles durant ce séjour.

µµµ

Du quai, le blond regarde cet immense paquebot de plaisance, trois niveaux, piscine extérieure sur le ponton. Ce n'est pas un grand luxe mais c'est suffisant. Il y a aussi des salles d'amusement au premier sous sol, les chambres des passagers se trouvent au deuxième sous sol et le troisième sous sol est pour le personnel.

Le Versailles comprend assez de chambres pour recevoir cent cinquante passagers invités pour cette croisière par la société des ressources. Se trouvent à bord toutes les plus grosses têtes de toutes les sociétés, ils font partie du tiers des passagers.

Durant la journée, pendant que des discussions s'établissaient dans tous les coins pour proposer le meilleur service, la famille des dirigeants visite les lieux d'escale : Livourne, Naples, Tunis, Palerme, Civitavecchia, Rome puis retour à Nice le huitième jour dans la matinée.

Quand les discussions sont rapides, les têtes dirigeantes ont l'occasion de visiter aussi les environs mais ils sont là pour le travail et non l'amusement comme l'avait si bien dit Quatre !

Le soir venu chacun profite du cadre enchanteur pour se distraire. Une participation aux frais a été demandée afin de couvrir les repas et une partie de la location du bateau. Le reste est à charge de la société des ressources.

Au soir, Quatre s'ennuie un peu, alors que les autres membres se retrouvent en famille pour participer aux activités. Lui se retrouve seul, après avoir erré les deux premiers jours dans le paquebot. Le soir du troisième jour, ses pas le mènent dans une grande salle, une roue de la fortune sur un pan de mur est à l'entrée, dans un autre coin, deux roulettes anglaise, des machines à sous, une table de poker et trois tables de black Jack.

Le blond n'a jamais vraiment été intéressé par les jeux de hasard, il va faire demi-tour quand son attention est attirée par l'homme qui tient la table du 21 à l'angle opposé. Pantalon noir serrant, chemise à manches longues blanche impeccable, gilet rouge cintré. De ses longs doigts, il rassemble les cartes et les place devant lui avant d'ouvrir le sabot pour en sortir toutes les cartes restantes. Avec des gestes experts, il mélange les six jeux de cartes avant de tendre le sabot à la cliente qui a reçu la carte orange. Il l'invite à l'introduire dans le sabot avec un sourire timide et un petit hochement de tête. La jeune femme s'exécute en le regardant.

L'opération n'a pas duré plus de deux minutes avant que le jeune homme brun redistribue les cartes. Une carte chez les cinq joueurs autour de la table, une chez lui, avant de redistribuer une deuxième carte chez tous les joueurs et d'en mettre une deuxième chez lui face cachée.

Un léger sourire à chaque joueur, il annonce la somme des cartes, la main sur le sabot, il attend que le joueur prenne sa décision. Avant de faire le tour de la table, quand le joueur dépasse 21, il reprend directement la mise et les cartes : chaque joueur ayant fait son choix, il retourne sa carte et ajoute ou laisse suivant le montant obtenu.

Il paie les mises gagnantes, avant de ramasser les cartes et inviter les joueurs à miser.

Un sourire de plaisir étire les lèvres de Quatre en voyant ce jeune homme si à l'aise, la dextérité de ses gestes. Winner s'installe au bar en face de la première table de black Jack.

-« On peut offrir un verre à un croupier ? » Demande le blond quand il commande son café noir.

-« Ils n'ont pas le temps pendant leur période de jeu. Le chef de salle n'aime pas beaucoup durant les périodes de repos, pour éviter le favoritisme. Les croupiers sont les seuls à ne jamais se mêler aux passagers. » Explique le plus poliment possible le barman.

-« Je peux me tromper, mais j'aurai fait mes études avec le jeune homme là ! D'ici je ne sais pas lire son prénom. »

-« Hiro » Répond le barman.

-« Heero ? » Demande confirmation Winner.

-« Non, Hiro. Son père était Japonais, on ne prononce pas les R en Japonais, je ne fais que répéter ce qu'il a expliqué quand il a intégré l'équipe, il y a plus de deux ans et demi. » Répond avec un léger sourire le garçon.

Seulement il le perd quand il accroche le regard du croupier posé brièvement sur lui.

Quatre s'en rend compte et voit le jeune homme s'activer loin de lui pour ne plus répondre à ses questions. Cela l'amuse un peu, son ami n'a pas perdu l'habitude de terroriser les gens d'un regard.

Le blond reste à siroter son café en regardant le croupier exercer son talant. Une jeune femme provenant de la deuxième table de black Jack vient le relever.

Le brun salue les joueurs et quitte l'espace de jeux. Winner descend de son tabouret et l'accoste avant qu'il n'arrive à la salle de repos.

-« Tu devais nous contacter ! » Commence Quatre.

-« Ceux qui désiraient vraiment me retrouver, on réussit sans le hasard ! Excuse-moi, il n'est que 22H. Vu le monde, j'en ai bien jusqu'à 3, 4 heures du matin, je dois faire une pause. »

-« Quand est-ce qu'on peut se voir Heero ! » insiste le blond.

-« Hiro, les croupiers n'ont pas de contacts avec les passagers en dehors de leur service, c'est cela aussi qui me plaisait. Si tu es toujours intéressé, attends la fin de la croisière. »

µµµ

Seulement, c'est beaucoup demander au chef d'entreprise de faire comme les autres. Il n'aime pas devoir attendre alors il provoque le contact venant dans la salle de jeux dès le lendemain.

-« Je peux m'asseoir sur ce tabouret ? » Demande le blond en se postant devant la table où officie le brun.

-« Si vous jouez Monsieur Winner. » Sourit le croupier.

-« Je ne connais pas les règles. » Avoue Quatre.

-« Je peux vous les expliquer brièvement en me servant du jeu de Madame, si les autres joueurs acceptent que j'y consacre un tour ou deux. En attendant, il faudra rester debout Monsieur Winner. » Répond méthodiquement l'ex-01.

-« Vous pouvez vous servir de mon jeu et de bien plus si vous voulez » Minaude la dame d'une quarantaine d'années.

-« Votre jeu sera suffisant, vous êtes bien aimable. »Répond poliment Hiro.

Tout en discutant, le brun n'a pas arrêté de distribuer les cartes et continuer le jeu.

Quatre reste debout derrière la dame.

-« Explique-moi ! » Dit Winner en regardant le métis.

-« Je me nomme Agathe. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers Winner. « Si vous voulez, je vous donnerai des petits trucs. » Murmure la femme.

-« C'est bien gentil, je vais déjà essayer de comprendre. » Sourit le blond.

Alors que le croupier paie les mises et rassemble les cartes. Il explique :

-« Le but du jeu, c'est de faire 21 ou d'en être le plus proche de ce chiffre sans le dépasser sinon la mise est perdue. »

-« Voilà, un cas de figure, dit Agathe. La banque a un as, donc soit vous prenez l'assurance, pour ça vous mettez la moitié de la mise au dessus de vos cartes, soit vous risquez sans assurance. Si la banque a un dix ou une carte visage, il fait black Jack et empoche toutes les mises sauf ceux qui ont pris l'assurance qui eux récupèrent leur mise. »

-« Mais perdent l'assurance. » Signale rapidement le croupier.

Certains joueurs mettent la moitié de la mise en assurance. Agathe laisse son jeu ainsi.

Le brun commence le tour de table, met les cartes qu'on lui demande, compte ramasse les mises de ceux qui ont sauté.

-« Ce monsieur là a fait de trop, comme il a pris l'assurance, maintenant il va espérer que la banque ait un black Jack pour récupérer la moitié de sa mise au moins. » Explique Agathe en parlant doucement.

Le croupier retourne sa carte un cinq, il ramasse toutes les assurances, le monsieur en bout de table soupire un peu.

-« 16, annonce Heero. Je suis obligé de tirer. »

Il prend la première carte du sabot, un as.

-« 17, je dois rester » Explique le brun.

Il commence à payer toutes les personnes qui ont au-dessus de 17. Il ramasse les mises inférieures et laissant la mise d'Agathe qui a fait 17.

Tout en faisant ses gestes le métis les explique. Le chef de table vient voir pourquoi son croupier est pour une fois si volubile.

-« J'explique les règles à Monsieur Winner. Faites vos jeux ! » Dit Heero en mettant sa main sur le sabot.

-« J'ai eu peur qu'il n'y ait une réclamation ! » Admet le chef de salle en s'éloignant.

Les cartes se déposent rapidement devant les joueurs. Heero à 6 et sa carte retournée. Agathe a deux 9.

-« Ca tombe bien, on va vraiment pouvoir vous expliquer presque tous les cas de figure en deux tours. Ca c'est la paire, si j'ai deux petites cartes, je vous montrerais doubler. » Lui dit la jeune dame, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres pleines et trop maquillées.

-« C'est gentil mais ne prenez pas des risques pour m'expliquer, Heero peut le faire en parole. » Répond poliment Winner.

-« Hiro » Reprend une fois de plus le susnommé.

Le croupier arrive rapidement chez Agathe.

-« Séparé, je suppose. » Sourit le brun.

-« Vous voyez rien que pour le voir sourire comme ça, je veux bien perdre un peu d'argent. » Répond Agathe en mettant cent crédits pour séparer.

Elle obtient deux 10.

-« Maintenant, j'ai deux fois 19, s'il a un 10, il est obligé de tirer. » Continue ses explications la jeune dame.

-« En espérant que vous n'avez pas pris toutes les grosses cartes ! » Râle le monsieur en bout de table.

-« Chacun est libre de son jeu, monsieur. La banque joue seul contre vous, indépendamment des autres joueurs. » Dit Heero pour calmer le jeu.

-« Il faut encore jouer intelligemment ! » Soupire l'homme avant de jeter un regard noir à Agathe.

Le brun retourne sa carte un 3, il tire un 7 puis un 5.

-« 21 ! » Annonce le métis en ramassant cartes et mises.

-« Voilà ce qui arrive. »

-« Ca ne changeait pas grand choses, je prenais un 10, la banque faisait 19 » Explique le croupier.

-« Oui, mais battre 19 c'est réalisable, pas 21 » Râle l'homme en se levant.

-« Vous jouez Monsieur Winner ? » Demande Hiro avant de mettre sa main sur le sabot.

Il faut mieux toujours essayer d'avoir le même nombre de joueurs à sa table.

Quatre ouvre son portefeuille et sort un billet de cent crédits.

-« En jeton de dix crédits. » Précise le blond.

-« Je vous informe ce qui reste à signaler au fur et à mesure » Dit Agathe en mettant sa main sur l'avant bras de Quatre.

-« Merci. » Répond ce dernier

Winner joue petit et espère bien ainsi tenir longtemps avec son billet. Agathe a une tactique qui lui permet d'engranger petit à petit sans trop de risque. Elle remet toujours dix crédits quand elle gagne et quand elle perd, elle recommence à dix crédits. Si elle gagne plus de deux fois d'affilée, elle est vite gagnante.

La soirée s'écoule lentement. Régulièrement, la jeune fille du nom d'Annabelle vient à leur table pour remplacer le brun pendant un quart d'heure. Le blond constate que son rôle à elle consiste à les remplacer à tour de rôle pour qu'ils puissent se reposer.

-« Tu fais parfois un autre service ? » Demande Winner à Hiro quand ils ne sont plus que deux joueurs à la table à deux heures du matin.

Un sourcil se soulève pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas saisi le sens de sa question.

-« Tu ne tiens que la table de black Jack. » Précise Quatre.

-« Oui, parce qu'il y a tactique, ce n'est pas que dû au hasard comme les autres jeux. » Explique le métis alors qu'il mélange le sabot.

Les clients en général en profitent pour se rendre rapidement aux toilettes. C'est ce qu'a fait Agathe en laissant ses mises au bon soin du croupier, chose qu'il n'aurait pas accepté en période d'affluence.

-« Le poker ? » Demande Quatre.

-« Je peux tenir la table mais j'aime moins, je ne joue pas. » Sourit le brun preuve qu'il apprécie vraiment de se trouver à cette table là.

-« Oh ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? Il est très sympathique mais ses sourires sont vraiment rares » Dit Agathe.

Elle est émerveillée de voir le visage du croupier si réjouit, au moment où elle se réinstalle sur son tabouret.

Il y a de moins en moins de monde, Winner devient plus insistant et indiscret dans ses questions.

-« Où est-ce que tu vis maintenant ? » Questionne-t-il.

-« Discuter du déroulement du jeu ne me dérange pas monsieur Winner, mais là nous débordons dans le privé. » Clôt le sujet Hiro d'une voix ferme.

Le métis balaye du regard la salle avant de reprendre le jeu. Il appelle discrètement le chef de salle.

-« Déborah arrive à la fin de son sabot, demande à ses clients s'ils veulent passer à ma table ! Cela ne sert à rien de garder deux tables ouvertes. Faites vos mises ! »

-« Tu devrais de temps en temps laisser la fermeture aux autres Hiro. » Dit l'homme en partant vers l'autre table de black jack.

Rapidement les deux hommes rejoignent Quatre et Agathe. Déborah, le remplace pendant quinze minutes. C'est souvent ainsi, il va rester seul avec ses clients sans pause jusqu'à ce que tout le monde aille se coucher.

3H30 du matin, il ne reste plus que le barman, Quatre, Hiro et le chef de salle.

-« Tu es sûr de toujours vouloir jouer ? Je n'aurai pas de discussion sur ma vie dans ce bateau ! » Demande le brun en redistribuant les cartes.

-« Dernier sabot, Hiro, on va fermer ! »

-« Bien chef ! »

-« Ca va, je te laisse. Mais n'essaie pas de t'éclipser à Nice ! » Dit le blond en réprimant un bâillement en descendant de son tabouret.

Le chef de salle vient trouver le croupier quand Winner s'est assez éloigné pour que leur conversation ne soit pas entendue.

-« Tu as des problèmes ? » S'informe l'homme.

-« Non, c'est une vieille connaissance » Dit le brun.

Il vide en même temps le sabot des cartes pas encore distribuées et ramassant les cartes du panier pour les détruire. Demain, il y aura six nouveaux jeux.

Le brun recouvre ses jetons avec le plexiglas prévu à cet effet et déboîte la caisse puis le tronc aux pourboires. Il doit encore faire le compte pour être juste avec ses jetons, après le reste de l'argent sera les pourboires à partager avec les quatre croupiers du black Jack.

µµµ

Il reste un jour de croisière puis dans la matinée du lendemain, le Versailles sera de nouveau à quai pour une journée le temps de le laver. Les cent quatre-vingt membres d'équipage seront changés avant que le Versailles ne reparte pour le même périple.

La porte de la chambre de Hiro s'ouvre doucement, le brun ouvre les yeux et sourit à Annabelle qui entre avec un plateau, dessus il y a son petit déjeuner.

-« Allez debout marmotte, il va être seize heures, courage, c'est la dernière nuit de travail. »

Le métis s'étend avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir à la table sur laquelle la jeune femme a déposé son plateau.

-« C'est quand même dommage que tu ne mélanges pas : plaisir et travail » Taquine comme tous les jours Annabelle.

Elle le dévore des yeux alors qu'il est assis à table en bas de pyjama, la barbe naissante.

-« Ce n'est pas bon pour l'ambiance. Regarde Gaspard et Déborah. » Dit le brun en se servant une tasse de café en commençant de manger son croissant.

-« Oui mais comme tu fais encore la distinction entre travail et vie privée. Tu ne mélanges rien. » Râle un peu la jeune femme.

-« Ca évite les complications. » Répète Heero en trempant son croissant dans son café.

-« C'est qui ce blond qui te tourne autour ? » Arrive pour finir à demander Annabelle.

Il faut dire qu'en réalité c'est de cela qu'elle veut parler depuis son entrée dans la chambre du métis.

-« Une vieille connaissance. »

La jeune femme éclate de rire.

-« Vieille ! Alors que tu n'as pas encore vingt-cinq ans ! »

µµµ

Quatre n'apparaît pas à la dernière soirée, sûrement dû aux excès de la veille. Si le brun a pu dormir jusqu'à 16H, ce n'est sûrement pas le cas de Winner. Il a ses réunions qui débutent à 10H.

La dernière nuit de travail a été assez tendue, à la table de la roulette anglaise, un jeune homme a été sur le point de faire sauter la banque. Et travailler dans l'effervescence n'est pas toujours aisé. Il faut réussir à maintenir l'attrait à sa table, tout le monde quittant la table de Black Jack pour suivre ce qui se passait à la table de la roulette.

Le jeune homme a éclaté en sanglot quand la boule n'est pas arrivée sur le chiffre pair comme il l'espérait.

Cette effervescence est plus rare à une table de black jack, néanmoins Hiro a déjà dû refuser à quelqu'un de jouer alors qu'elle lui demandait des jetons en échange de sa bague.

µµµ

Quatre attend appuyé sur le capot de la Limousine qu'il loue pour se déplacer sur Terre. Il s'est renseigné pour savoir où le personnel descendait.

Heero aurait très bien pu partir sans l'attendre. Une heure après la sortie du dernier passager du paquebot, les employés commencent à quitter le navire. Le métis apparaît et après avoir embrassé ses collègues et serré les mains des hommes, le brun se dirige vers le blond.

-« On va enfin avoir cette discussion ! Où veux-tu que je te dépose pour l'avoir ? » Demande Winner.

Il ouvre la porte de la voiture pour que Hiro y entre avec son paquetage.

-« Chez moi, place des combattants 24 à Grasse. » Dit le brun en s'installant dans le véhicule au moment au Quatre vient se mettre près de lui.

Winner fronce les sourcils. Cela serait fort étrange seulement on a déjà vu tellement de choses incroyables.

Pendant les trois-quarts d'heures du trajet, le métis ne desserre pas les dents, ce n'est pas que le blond ne le questionne pas, seulement le brun reste dans son mutisme habituel. Pour lui, ils ne sont pas seuls, il y a un chauffeur qui pourrait ébruiter l'histoire et il ne le veut pas.

La Limousine s'arrête devant une petite maison d'un étage, un peu en retrait de la route. Pour Winner le mystère s'épaissit, ce n'est pas un immeuble, ils ne peuvent pas y habiter à plusieurs sans se connaître.

Il reste une solution pour le blond, c'est qu'il y a sûrement deux villes en France du même nom.

Le métis introduit la clef dans la serrure et s'efface pour laisser passer Winner.

-« Ah ! Te voilà, tu vas enfin me dire comment tu as fait pour rentrer ! »

Le nouvel arrivant s'arrête la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités, son regard va du blond au brun dans l'entrée.

Quatre est tout aussi estomaqué devant le nouveau venu.

-« Il faisait la croisière, je m'en doutais quand j'ai vu qu'un tiers du bateau serait occupé par l'Organisation Intergalactique des Energies Renouvelable et Non-renouvelable. » Explique le brun en entrant dans le salon. « C'est bien, tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ! »

-« J'ai cru que tu ramenais un collègue, ça m'étonnait déjà, mais alors là, je suis sur le cul ! »

-« Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu nous prévenir ! » Se fâche Quatre à l'intention du jeune homme.

-« C'était la seule condition que m'a mise Heero pour m'aider. » Avoue l'apostrophé.

-« Tu l'appelles Heero, toi et il ne te reprend pas ! » S'énerve de plus bel Winner devant cette injustice flagrante.

-« Nous ne sommes pas sur mon lieu de travail, ni en dehors de notre maison. » Explique le métis en s'asseyant dans le salon faisant signe aux deux autres de prendre place.

Quatre s'installe et prend la tasse de café que le jeune homme lui présente, tout comme le brun, puis le serveur se met dans un fauteuil en face d'Heero avec sa tasse.

-« Depuis quand vis-tu ici ? » Demande le blond en regardant le croupier.

-« Depuis presque trois ans » Admet-il en portant sa tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-« Et toi ? » Interroge Winner en se tournant vers l'autre jeune homme.

-« Depuis que je t'ai envoyé mon changement d'adresse ! » S'étonne-t-il de la stupidité de la question qu'on vient de lui poser.

-« Et tu sais depuis combien de temps où se cache Heero ? » Questionne Quatre en appuyant sur le vrai prénom.

-« Un peu près à la même période ! » Avoue le questionné un peu penaud et mal à l'aise.

-« Tu as mis combien de temps à le retrouver ? » Lâche froidement Winner.

Il a vraiment l'impression qu'on le mène en bateau et qu'on joue avec ses pieds car il n'obtient aucune réponse claire à ses questions.

-« Deux jours ! »

-« Deux jours » Quatre s'étrangle dans son café avant de répéter encore une fois. « Deux jours ! »

-« Bin oui, une fois que j'ai eu besoin de son aide et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir m'aider. J'ai mis deux jours à le retrouver quand je l'ai cherché ! Avant je respectais son choix de disparaître. » Avoue le jeune homme en resservant une tasse de café aux deux autres.

-« Enfin, on t'aurait aidé aussi ! » S'offusque le blond en prenant un biscuit sur le plateau qu'on lui tend.

-« Wufei m'aurait demandé de travailler dans les Preventer en compensation et je n'en veux plus. Trowa n'avait pas les infrastructures pour les soins qu'il fallait à Hilde et puis c'était le début de son idylle avec cette dompteuse. Toi, je me serai senti redevable, tu aurais tout donné et me faisant sentir que ce n'était rien. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça en plus ! » Explique nerveusement Duo pour essayer de se faire comprendre.

-« Et Heero ? » Demande Quatre ne suivant pas la façon de penser du natté.

-« Il est comme moi, il aide sans rien demander. » Lâche platement le châtain en fixant le blond dans les yeux.

-« Il t'a pourtant demandé de ne pas nous prévenir. » S'offusque une fois de plus Winner.

-« Ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il a fait pour moi ! J'étais à la rue, ma société ayant été prise pour payer les frais d'accouchement, de couveuse et d'hospitalisation. Une femme en convalescence et un bébé prématuré ! » Se lève indigné Maxwell.

Il en veut à Quatre de ne pas comprendre ses choix qui sont si évidents pour lui.

-« Mais comment as-tu fait pour le retrouver ? » Demande Winner calmement.

Il en profite pour mettre sa main sur l'avant bras du natté pour qu'il se calme également.

Le châtain se remet en sa place, il boit un peu de son café avant de parler.

-« Il avait laissé suffisamment d'indices. Il a dit qu'il allait renaître. Le jour où il a tué le soldat en lui, c'est le jour où il a abattu la mauvaise Marie-Meiya. J'ai donc mis mes derniers deniers en demandant à ma commune une recherche sur tous les hommes nés le 31/12/AC180. En prénom, il prendrait sûrement Odin, je ne m'attendais pas à Hiro. Mais quand j'ai vu dans la liste Hiro Odin Sosei (1), je savais que j'avais le bon. » Sourit à pleines dents Duo.

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce moment là, tu as débarqué ? » S'étonne Winner.

-« Non ! »

Duo sourit une fois de plus à Heero en se rappelant ce jour. C'est avec nostalgie qu'il le raconte à Quatre.

_Flash Back_

_A la troisième sonnerie on répond enfin_

_-« Hiro Odin Sosei ? »_

_-« Lui-même ! »_

_Une boule se fait dans l'estomac du châtain._

_-« Duo Maxwell » Finit-il par dire_

_Le silence lui répond dans le combiné._

_-« Tu en as mis du temps ! Je croyais que tu reprendrais contact dans les trois mois ! » Avoue la voix à l'autre bout._

_Le soulagement libère les entrailles du natté._

_-« J'ai voulu respecter ton envie de disparaître. Vu que tu n'as pas donné l'adresse à Relena. » Admet un peu gêné Duo._

_-« Tu as un problème que tu as fait le pas ? » Demande d'une voix posée le métis._

_Maxwell devant le téléphone public de l'hôpital de L2 se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, honteux d'être si transparent._

_-« Je suis à la rue. »_

_-« Ma maison est assez grande pour t'accueillir, toi et ta famille, si tu ne dis rien aux autres. »_

_-« Comment sais-tu que j'ai une famille ? » S'étonne le châtain._

_-« Si ce n'était que toi, ça ne te gênerait pas d'être à la rue. Hilde ne doit pas être capable physiquement d'y retourner, sinon tu ne téléphonerais pas. Tu ne t'abaisserais pas à demander de l'aide. »_

_-« J'ai aussi une petite fille qui sort de couveuse dans deux jours ! » Explique tout sourire Duo._

_Il est si fier de sa petite puce qui a survécu alors que les médecins ne lui donnaient pas d'espoir. Hilde a fait un déchirement du placenta, à sept mois de grossesse, en voulant donner un coup de main à son mari pour déplacer une pièce trop lourde pour lui._

_-« C'est ce que je disais. Des billets seront réservés à ton nom dans deux jours au port spatial de L2. Demande une enveloppe à l'accueil à ton arrivée sur Terre, je ne serais pas là. » Développe Yuy._

_-« Ro' Merci. »_

_Ce n'est qu'un simple mot, mais tout y passe sa reconnaissance, son soulagement de pouvoir donner un avenir à sa fille alors qu'elle s'est battue si vaillamment. _

_-« A mon retour, on verra pour l'organisation réelle au sein de la maison. Je te laisserai une liste d'emploi vacant sur la table de la salle à manger et la disposition des pièces pour toi et ta famille. » Continue d'exposer le métis._

_Il se doute que Duo ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'argent, cela peut couper à n'importe quel moment, il tient à lui exposer le principal. _

_-« J'aurai du travail quand tu seras de retour. » Promet le natté. _

_Oui, il en aurait un boulot, il prendra tout ce qu'on lui présentera. Il ne sera pas une charge pour son ami, le seul qui pouvait l'accueillir sans qu'il ne se sente redevable, inférieur ou qu'il doive faire quelque chose contre sa volonté._

_-« Je n'en doute pas. » Dit le brun en raccrochant._

_Lui aussi est pressé, il doit tout organiser pour son ami alors qu'il part en croisière avec le Versailles dans moins de trois heures. Il était en train de préparer ses bagages quand son ami a sonné, il aurait pu ne pas le trouver. Il réprime un frison en pensant à ce qu'il aurait pu arriver à son ami durant sa semaine d'absence. _

_Fin du flash back._

Winner ouvre des grands yeux à la fin de la narration.

-« Aucun des deux n'a cherché à savoir ce que devenait l'autre durant ce coup de téléphone ! »

-« On aurait le temps après ! » Dit simplement Heero en déposant sa tasse. « On était tous les deux pressés par le temps à ce moment là. »

Une clef tourne dans la serrure, puis une petite poupée apparaît dans l'entrée du salon. Presque un mètre de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux en bataille châtains. Elle a un mouvement d'arrêt en voyant Quatre. Seulement après elle vient se précipiter dans les bras du brun en lui faisant un joli sourire découvrant huit petites dents blanches.

-« Bonjour Quatre ! » Dit Hilde en arrivant. « Duo, je me change et tu me conduis au travail ? »

-« Va ma puce » Répond en lui souriant le châtain. « J'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas bien, Quatre ! »

Duo est émerveillé comme à chaque fois qu'il regarde le métis câliner sa fille après une semaine d'absence.

-« Non, je ne comprends pas, tu ne veux pas que je t'aide parce que tu te serais cru redevable et là, tu ne te sens pas redevable vis à vis d'Heero ! » Dit Winner en secouant la tête.

-« Hiro ! » Reprend une fois de plus Yuy en fixant le blond d'un regard glacial.

-« La petite ne le connaît que sous ce nom ! » Explique en parlant doucement Maxwell.

Puis il se lève pour aller chercher sa princesse sur les genoux du brun et allant se réinstaller avec sa fille dans les bras, il lui tend un biscuit qu'il a pris dans la boite sur la table basse.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as donné en compensation ? » Demande de manière suspicieuse Winner fronçant les sourcils.

-« Une famille ! » Répond Hiro en se levant.

Il décide d'aller conduire Hilde au travail quand celle-ci entre dans le salon en salopette bleue. Cela permettra aux deux autres de pouvoir discuter sans oreilles indiscrètes.

-« Et la preuve que je tenais suffisamment à lui pour vouloir le retrouver. Bon ma motivation n'était peut-être pas des plus nobles, mais juste demander à Relena si elle a des nouvelles, c'est bien beau, mais ça manque de convictions. » S'indigne le natté.

-« Tu as fait pareil » S'offusque Quatre pris en faute.

-« Alors que je vivais avec lui ! » Rigole Maxwell en regardant le brun. « Avant je n'ai jamais sonné. »

De l'entrée, le métis lui sourit, Hilde vient embrasser son homme, sa fille et suit le métis pour partir au travail à la fabrique d'huile.

Le silence s'installe pendant l'absence de Hiro. Winner réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il vient d'apprendre.

-« Tu lui as juste apporté une famille en compensation ? » Demande en murmurant le blond sans vraiment oser regarder son ami.

-« Quatre ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que pour lui c'était important. Il a trouvé sa place dans l'après-guerre, sans personne. Il se sent bien dans son travail et il est attendu en dehors. Oui pour lui, ça vaut tout l'or du monde. Il est reconnu pour ses qualités d'homme et non de soldat. »

-« N'empêche qu'il devrait prévenir Relena. » S'offusque le blond.

La porte d'entrée claque à cause du vent.

-« Elle est au courant. » Avoue le métis en revenant dans le salon et s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

-« Et tu me fais téléphoner ! » Sourit Duo devant la complexité du brun.

-« Juste par acquit de conscience. Je ne suis pas le dernier à te retrouver ? » Demande Winner.

Il se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant la complicité des deux jeunes gens. Il a l'impression d'être un étranger.

-« Non, Relena je l'ai prévenue, je lui devais bien ça ! On se voit de temps en temps. Elle comprend mes raisons d'attendre que vous me retrouviez par vos propres moyens. » Explique posément Yuy.

-« Dis-lui, s'il te plaît que je t'ai retrouvé. Je me sens vraiment gourde de lui demander si elle a de tes nouvelles, surtout que maintenant je sais qu'elle le sait aussi. » Admet le natté en regardant le brun assis en face de lui.

-« Je lui dirais » Promet le métis.

Hélène baille dans les bras de son père. Heero se lève pour venir la chercher et la mettre au lit pour sa sieste.

En regardant la petite fille s'endormir, le pouce en bouche. Heero sourit de bonheur. Sa vie de croupier lui apporte une stabilité, une fierté de s'être fait tout seul cette fois et d'y avoir trouvé sa place. Seulement, sans la venue de Duo, il lui aurait toujours manqué une raison d'être heureux qu'on ait plus besoin du soldat.

Voir grandir Hélène dans un monde en paix, savoir qu'il y avait contribué, effaçait bien des horreurs de la guerre.

Le métis embrasse le petit front et redescend, satisfait de ce que sa vie est devenue.

**OWARI**

* * *

(1) Sosei : en japonais : renaissance, renaître, réhabiliter, réorganiser, réhabilitation, revivre


End file.
